


【TF】風花雪月：貳

by TF061029



Series: 【TF】風花雪月 [2]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22529704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TF061029/pseuds/TF061029
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Series: 【TF】風花雪月 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620991





	【TF】風花雪月：貳

04.

軍隊最終緩慢且有紀律的進入皇宮，由將軍真田為首，帶著左翼校尉手冢與右翼校尉忍足，三人抱著頭盔，於烈日底下拾級而上，來到了大殿前。  
「末將真田弦一郎，手冢國光及忍足侑士，參見吾王。」真田率先行了軍禮，手冢和忍足則於他一步之遙處跟著行禮。

手冢再跪下前掃了一遍眼前，只見大殿上除皇帝和左右護衛，再也沒有其他文武百官，唯獨珠簾後人影綽綽，似乎還有著什麼人。他不動聲色的跟著真田行禮，只見三人重新起身時，面前的皇帝身旁，又多了個身形單薄的人。

真田見狀，連忙朝面前的人打了個揖，點了點頭：「不二先生，您好。」  
「都好，真田將軍別來無恙，想來家中一切也都安好。」  
「有勞掛心，一切都好。」語畢，真田便轉身對身後的兩位同僚介紹起眼前的人。

「這是不二先生，不二周助，是……」說到一半，真田似乎也不知道該如何定位不二的身份，一時語塞。  
只見不二仍舊是笑意盈盈，看上去惱也不惱。他向皇上躬身，只見皇上袖口一拂，他便走下台階，直至三人眼前。  
「我不二周助本就非朝庭命官，說賢士也稱不上，也怪不得將軍不知如何是好。」他笑得真誠，右手輕輕的撫上腰間的那根笛，輕聲地吐出剩下的句子：「幾位將軍就當我一屆草民好啦。」  
「在下卻不這麼想。」眾人瞬間朝說話之人的方向看去，只見是方才一直默不做聲的手冢國光。  
「喔？手冢校尉看來是對不二先生另有看法？」一聽見手冢的言論，坐在龍椅上的王不禁來了興趣，忍不住開口發問。  
「在下也想知道，手冢校尉與我也不過今日初見，何出此言？」不二依舊是不慌不忙，兩手背在身後，微微仰頭看著身旁的將領。

真田和忍足在一旁急得像熱鍋上的螞蟻，他們皆為皇城內的名家後代，對於不二周助這兩年在皇城內，於王跟前多有份量知道的一清二楚。眼見手冢國光一進城就要犯下死罪，兩人心裡乾焦急卻絲毫差不了嘴，只能幹巴巴的盯著眼前對上了的兩人，再撇兩眼座位上的王。

「在下只是認為，不二先生看上去年紀尚輕，卻能自由出入大殿，顯然並不是一屆草民。」只見手腫臉不紅氣不喘，娓娓道出：「的確，看先生裝束並非命官，也絕非武將。但卻也不必自謙，以免有心人欺到頭上，到時只怕王心疼起來，就該讓人保護先生了。」

真田和忍足一聽，總算松了口氣。手冢左一句先生，右一句不二，一段話里不僅給了皇上面子，更是化解了看上去對不二冒犯的話語，皇帝聽了撫掌大笑：「說得好，手冢啊，你都不知道為了給周助安個貼身隨從，朕花了多少口舌，就是說他不動，你別看這小娃兒說自己是一屆草民，到底還是不把我這王放在眼裡呢。」

手冢還沒來得及應答，只得想皇上又打了個揖表示明白，就又聽見皇上續道：「論口舌，你倒是第一個和周助有得一拼的。依朕看，下次周助要是有什麼放心不過的地方，朕就交給你了。」  
「稟吾王，手冢校尉是末將左翼，長年鎮守關外……」真田聽得皇上下旨，連忙上前想讓皇上收回成命，卻被皇上截了話頭。  
「真田弦一郎，別忘了你們都是我看大的孩子，這件事就這樣定了，無須多言。」  
「吾王，那不二先生的意思您也得看看？」終於，一直沈默的忍足侑士為了自己好友的生死，打開了金口。

四道目光齊刷刷轉向了大殿角落里，從剛從袖子里掏出文記大酒樓燒雞紙包的不二周助。  
「手冢校尉，請多多指教了。」  
「啊，請多多指教。」

05.

晚上的皇宮里絲竹聲不絕於耳，侍女們一個個整齊劃一的上菜，有條不紊的鞠躬退下，像是一波波的海浪。不二坐在皇帝下手側，皇宮里的菜他向來吃不慣，更何況他才剛吃過一包燒雞，此時肚子里一點飢餓感都沒有，要是把菜餚照單全收，只怕是得脹的發疼。他匆匆往將領的方向撇了一眼，看見真田喝了酒正開心的要找皇上說說戰場上的實況，忍足撐著微紅的臉，晃晃悠悠的嘟囔著什麼，而手冢國光則是背脊直挺的坐在位置上，緩慢的咀嚼著眼前的菜餚。

手冢感覺到了不遠處的視線，便也順著迎了上去，他看見稍早前被皇上列為「自己保護對象」的那人正盯著自己，大惑不解的挑了個眉——接著他們聽見皇上身旁的元貴妃伸手拍了兩下，門口頓時湧進一批身形婀娜的舞者們。  
「諸位將軍勞苦功高，本宮替今晚安排下了餘興節目，請將軍們好好放鬆片刻吧。」元貴妃溫婉的笑道。

叮鈴當啷的珠翠聲響起，舞者們進退之間，殿里捲起了一陣微風，冉冉的薰香被風拂的滿室生煙，讓舞者們看上去更加朦朧，好不讓人沈醉。真田像是被風弄的酒醒了一半，他看向手冢國光，卻發現那人依舊坐在位置上，默默地端著茶。

「……不二。」屋頂上，不二周助單手持扇置於胸前，看得手冢國光一時語塞，只憋出了個名字。  
「師弟，你向來最講禮數，睽違四年不見，叫聲師兄也不過分吧？」  
「……」

眼見手冢仍然沈默以對，不二不禁秀眉微蹙，骨節分明的右手俐落的收了折扇揣入懷裡，假意怒道：「吶，你到底還認不認我這師兄？」  
「我從來，就沒有不認你過。」手冢終於開口，興許是席間喝了點酒，此時他的嗓音聽起來竟有些沙啞。他邊說邊朝前走去，而他與不二間也不過兩步半的距離，是以眨眼之間，他已經站在那人眼前。不二周助還沒反應過來，一抹纖腰就被一隻大手穩穩摟住，動彈不得。

「我還怕你再也不認我了呢，師兄。」低沈又充滿顆粒的嗓音在耳邊響起，不二周助紅著臉往屋頂的磚瓦上啐了一口：「手冢國光，我不二周助向來不是好欺負的，你好好說話。」

他推開手冢國光的懷抱，又是離了兩步遠，手冢這才看見不二周助好看的耳弧以及方才在月光下還白到透明的手，此刻竟布滿了指甲片般大小的鮮紅斑點，那疹子看上去鮮艷無比，不二的表情上卻是眉頭緊鎖在了一塊。手冢大吃一驚，本想靠近卻又像是想到了什麼似的硬生生停住了腳步，問道：「你……你的過敏症，並未痊癒？」  
「哼，勞你費心，並未痊癒。」  
「對不起……我、我沒想到……」意識到自己犯了禁忌，饒是手冢也開始有了點緊張，他看著不二眉頭揪在一起的模樣，復又問道：「我先下去跟他們告辭……送你回去。」

不二在一陣難耐的麻癢中橫了他一眼，微笑著咬牙道：「手冢校尉，在下明白你對我不二周助的身體狀況向來關懷備至，但有些時候，容不得你節外生枝。」說罷，他用完好的左手從身上又掏出五張符紙，兩張向著腳下絲竹聲未歇的大殿而去，其餘三張則化作三頭大雁，載著他們往皇城內西邊的方向飛去。

「不二？」手冢寸步不離地跟在不二身後，兩人乘著大雁在城區內的真田府附近落下後，不二就一直一語不發的往前走去，拐過一個又一個的狹窄路口。  
最終，兩人才來到一間古琴鋪子前，古琴鋪前的額版上，剛勁有力的提了個「月」字，再無其他。已經是傍晚時分，一旁的店鋪都早早就收了，月里卻還是透出點點昏黃，顯然是有人在內。不二看了看自己的手，間紅疹已消去大半，吸了口氣後迅速拉開紙門，示意手冢和自己一同進入店鋪里。

07.

店鋪里已經被收拾的差不多，左手邊的案上還留著墨跡未乾的畫，是一對鴛鴦。右手邊的琴盒竪著，看上去是裝著古箏。手冢見不二自顧自地坐在椅子上，便也落坐在他身旁環顧四周，只見牆上掛著幾幅水墨畫，有的是晴空飛鳥，有的是竹林山水，另外則有一幅是明月夜裡的小宅院。

「周助？今天這麼早？」話聲響起，手冢倏地站起，他轉向聲音來處，背對著不二。  
「嗯，出了點狀況，所以就回來了。」不二一邊應道，一邊抬頭又瞅了瞅眼前人的背影，發現四年的時間里，他的師弟真的抽條的越發高大了，心裡忍不住為自己感到有點失落。

手冢這才看清說話那人的樣貌，只見那人從竹制的捲簾後走出，眼神流轉之間自帶一份嫵媚，那人身著一襲帶著點粉的紫色長袍，看上去做工精緻卻不華麗。清麗的容貌中無端帶著點冷峻，藍紫色的長髮一半束在了頭頂，其餘的則自由散落，憑空多了幾分柔和的氣息。  
「手冢，這是幸村，幸村精市。」不二不慢不緊的介紹道。

「在下幸村精市，幸會。」  
「初次見面，請多指教。」手冢朝著對方行了個禮，卻聽見幸村帶著笑意的聲音說道：「我可不是初次見你，但不要緊，日後在說，你們今天發生了什麼事？」  
不二嘆了口氣，朝手冢又是一個眼刀，接著緩緩捲起自己右手的袖子：「就是這樣。」  
「哎呀……」幸村把不二和手冢的眼神和表情看在眼底，心裡有了個數，卻沒忍住心裡的那股作弄人的興致，他轉身朝簾後走去，丟下一句徒增兩人尷尬的話語：「才久別重逢呢，這就開始心急，以後，怕是不好說呀。」

「……不二，你需要回家休息。」手冢看著不二的右手，語氣中頗有幾分懊惱。  
他早知道不二的體質特殊，打從他十歲上山遇見不二的那天起，師父就已經告誡過兩人好幾回——不二是碰不得的，只要是被血親以外的人接觸到，接觸到的地方就會起上紅疹。若只是尋常起疹發癢那也就罷了，但不二打從患病以來就被大夫告誡過，倘若脖頸以下，肚臍以上的中樞地帶被持續觸碰超過一刻鐘，那麼就會直接死亡。

是以和不二一起習武以來，手冢國光只看過不二使劍，其餘的兵器甚至拳法，他一概沒看見不二學過。由於師父看上去也不甚在意，當時年幼的手冢國光還為此多問過師父幾句，為何師兄的體術成果向來都不用定期驗收。  
「國光啊，你要明白，人的天資都是沒有定數的。」  
「是，師父。但師兄他生性聰穎……」  
「就是因為他生性聰穎，我才不強加體術於他身上。」  
「弟子認為，師兄生性聰穎，對於體術的領悟必定也……」  
「不，就是因為他生性聰穎，而且不拘泥小節，他才能做個正經道士。」

起初，才十歲的手冢國光並不是很明白師父話里的意思，一直到他逐漸長成十二三歲的少年，每天勤勤勉勉練功，看著自家師兄慵懶的畫著符紙到處扔，扔出個掃地的、挑水的、砍柴做飯的「不二周助」的時候，他突然明白了師父的道理。

要他這麼不循規蹈矩說懶就懶，實在太難了，有違本心。  
而要不二像自己一樣每天按時練功，也實在有違其本心。  
那一切看上去很簡單的事，其實都是天賦。

「手冢？」不二見手冢有些發愣，扯了扯他的衣袖，手冢拉回了自己的注意力，定睛看向不二。  
「吶，四年不見，是該好好敘舊……」不二站起身，拉著手冢走向那幅有著小宅院和明月的畫，一邊自顧自說道：「可能久沒接觸了，你會不太習慣，不過跟我來吧。」

說罷，他右手拉著手冢國光，左手探進畫里，接著兩個人的身影就消失在「月」里。

-待續-

幼年手冢：我也不想做道士啊，師父。  
南次郎：喔？  
幼年手冢：道士……都不能娶妻吧？  
南次郎：說起來是沒有這樣的前例，但沒說道士不能被娶。  
幼年手冢：師父知我。

不二：嗯？？？？？


End file.
